


silver and gold

by suga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: “What did you wish for, anyway?” he asked, and Victor looked away from Yuuri but didn’t hide the smile on his face.“Nothing. I’ve already got everything I want right here.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third time i'm trying to post this so fingers crossed.
> 
> happy birthday victor! happy holidays everyone else!
> 
> 2016 is almost over, yaaaaay!

For the last twenty-some-odd-years, Victor hadn’t really given his birthday much thought. Nor did he really celebrate Christmas, so when he woke up on one December 25th, he was overwhelmed by the smiling faces and greetings from the Katsuki family, though Yuuri was nowhere to be found. Yuuri had left the bed earlier that morning; though Victor had been so tired he’d fallen asleep immediately after, if he had even been awake at all. Sure enough, the bed shifting hadn’t been a dream.

All those years he’d spent the day at the ice rink practicing hard until his face was flushed and he couldn’t feel his legs or the tips of his fingers. This was the first year that he had woken up somewhat looking forward to what the day had in store.

His day started with a large breakfast prepared by Hiroko, which was delicious of course. It was followed by a short soak in the hot spring before early afternoon swung around when he decided to take a walk with Makkachin.

It was a cool day, which was expected for the end of December, but the sky was clear and Victor soaked up the sun as he held onto Makkachin’s leash, crossing the bridge at a leisurely pace. He pulled his phone out with his free hand and sent what felt like the hundredth text to Yuuri, but he still received no reply. He had no idea where the other had gone, and no one would budge on telling him. In fact, most of the people he’d asked had changed the subject completely!

When he arrived back home a while later, his phone finally buzzed deep within his jacket pocket, and a smile spread across his face immediately at seeing Yuuri’s nickname on the screen.

 **My Katsudon –** please come to the ice castle!

Instead of removing his jacket, Victor buttoned it back off and set back out into the cold in the direction of the ice rink. When he had arrived, all the lights were off. Victor pulled out his phone to message Yuuri when he noticed he had missed a message on his walk over.

 **My Katsudon** – just walk in, the rink it closed today but the door is unlocked

Frowning, Victor pocketed his phone and pulled the door, which was most definitely unlocked. Victor hummed to himself as he stepped inside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, which was easy enough to do after spending hours upon hours at the rink. He moved with ease around benches and his ears perked up when he could hear the telltale sign of blades cutting through the ice. A smile pulled on Victor’s lips as he backtracked into the skate shop to retrieve the pair of skates he kept there and quickly switched out of his boots.

When he walked out of the lobby and into the rink, his eyes went wide immediately. Around the ice, white lights had been roped across the boards and music was playing quietly over the sound system. It was simple, so simple, but so Yuuri and Victor couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his lips, so big his cheeks hurt.

Yuuri had yet to notice that Victor had arrived as he continued skating around, footwork timed perfectly with the music. With the lack of blade tracks on the ice, he could tell that Yuuri hadn’t been waiting long and had only just started dancing around.

Victor walked around to the doors that Yuuri had left open at the side of the rink and stepped onto the ice, and as soon as the blade touched, Yuuri turned around and beamed.

“Victor!”

Victor stayed quiet as he skated forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s middle, holding him steady as they continued moving together.

“I’ve been wondering where you were.” Victor said quietly into the other’s neck, steering them around the edge of the rink as to not crash into the wall.

Yuuri laughed quietly, muffled against Victor’s jacket. “I had a lot to do today.” He said softly, pulling himself away once they had slowed down, the smile never fading. “I have the rink for the rest of the night, since its Christmas, and they didn’t book any rentals.”

Victor was about to speak before Yuuri spoke up again. “I know you probably spent every Christmas slash birthday on the ice, but I didn’t know what else to do and I _know_ more competitions are coming and training is important but it’s an important day and this is going to sound selfish but I want to skate with you, Victor. _With_ you. Again.”

Victor’s eyes moved over Yuuri’s face as his words slowly fell into place. His eyes widened, and he smiled once more as he moved once of his hands to rest on Yuuri’s cheek.

“You know, I wouldn’t want to spend this day any other way.”

Red immediately began to spread across Yuuri’s cheeks despite their close proximity most times. It only made Victor happier to see, and he couldn’t help but steal a chaste kiss before skating back and taking Yuuri’s hand instead.

The two skated quietly in circles around the rink, every so often pulling off stunts from the exhibition only a few weeks before, with Victor lifting Yuuri, or Yuuri leading their dance. Neither could stop smiling as the music continued to fill the rink.

Yuuri eyed the clock at the end of the rink after what felt like hours and his eyes widened.

“Oh! I have something for you.,” he said before breaking away from Victor. He skated towards the side of the rink and exited the ice.

Curious, Victor followed him and eyed the box that Yuuri sat upon the top of the boards. Yuuri opened the box, but the box lid blocked whatever was inside. There was a spark behind the box and Yuuri’s face was illuminated in an orange light. The box was removed completely, and a small cake topped with two candles, a 2 and an 8, in the center sat in front of him.

It was a small cake, the perfect size for two people. The main icing was white, and on the top was…

“What is this?” Victor asked, turning the cake.

Yuuri cleared his throat and looked anywhere but Victor and the cake.

“I wanted to give you a gold medal, and this was the only way I could until the next competition. I was at Yuuko’s all day borrowing their kitchen. Baking isn’t my thing, but I think it will taste okay. My drawing skills aren’t the best, but the girls helped me design the perfect gold medal.”

The gold medal drawn in icing was half the size of the cake, with blue, white, and red ribbons coming up to the edges before cutting off completely.

“It looks amazing, Yuuri, thank you.”

“Now blow out the candles and make a wish!” Yuuri said, grinning despite the mad blush on his cheeks. Victor paused for a moment, seemingly in thought and possibly about a wish before he puffed out his own cheeks and blew out both candles.

Yuuri grinned and crouched down on the other side of the boards to rummage around again before pulling out two plastic forks to dig into the cake.

 

 

When the two made it back onto the ice, Yuuri turned to Victor.

“What did you wish for, anyway?” he asked, and Victor looked away from Yuuri but didn’t hide the smile on his face.

“Nothing. I’ve already got everything I want right here.”

And as if to prove his point, Victor pulled Yuuri against him so their lips could meet easily, and both men melted into the kiss immediately.

They pulled away from one another after a few moments, somewhat breathless. Their bodies stayed close as Victor pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s as both of his hands searched for the other’s.

“Thank you, Yuuri. And merry Christmas.”

Yuuri smiled and squeezed Victor’s hands once their fingers had laced together, the gold bands on their fingers cool against their skin in the chilled arena.

“Merry Christmas Victor, and happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> u can yell at me on my tumblr about yoi all you want because that finale tho
> 
> [@plisstsky](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com)


End file.
